Roots of The Past
by Acoustic Star
Summary: RTP (1) - Not much yet, lol | Harry's facing the facts : Voldemorts wants him dead. What happens if he gets help from the unexpected people?


centerbRoots of The Past/b/center  
  
centeruCHAPTER ONE/u/center  
  
Dudley Dursley's face resembled a very fat pig as he shouted, "MUM!!! He's got… the freak's got … more presents than me!!!" He turned to Harry with a very strong animal imitation, looking scared and angry at the same time.brbr  
  
His aunt came up the stairs, looking confused. "What, sweetie pie Dudliums?"brbr  
  
Dudley bared his teeth, "Don't call me that," and his eyes darted to Harry quickly. "Mum, the freak's got more presents than I did. I got 43 this year, and he - I counted them, really, has 45."brbr  
  
Harry Potter stifled a laugh and forced his lips together like Professor McGonagall always did, his insides hurting. He looked at Aunt Petunia as seriously as he could, and said, "My gosh, aunt Petunia, I think he's lost his marbles!"brbr  
  
He turned his face to Dudley, who cowered slightly under his steady gaze. "Besides, why shouldn't I? It's the first time in 15 years."brbr  
  
As he thought back to that incident, Harry had to admit, it was the first time he had so many presents. But he knew that it was all because of his daring escape from Voldemort, which he himself found rather cruel.brbr  
  
"Don't talk to Dudley like that," Aunt Petunia snapped, putting a protective arm around Dudley's fat waist, which Harry's cousin shook off immediately. "Who would send you so many presents, anyway?" brbr  
  
The truth was, Harry didn't know. He had only opened three, from Hermione, Ron and Hagrid respectively, when Dudley had burst in his room and seen the presents.brbr  
  
Harry shrugged, scratching the back of his neck, thinking secretly of some stupid answer. He suddenly smiled. "My, uh, GODFATHER." He let a few seconds of silence for his words to really sink in, then continued. "You know, the one who escaped from prison some time ago."brbr  
  
Aunt Petunia had turned so white that even the tiny bit of mascara she had put under her eyes made her look like a frightened clown. She clutched Dudley's arm, her lips trembling, and said, "Come on, sweetums, Mommy and Daddy will buy you 3 more presents, okay? That way you'll have more than…" her eyes landed on Harry, and he recognized her look of fear. "Than … him."brbr  
  
"Prefer to be called Harry," he said dryly, before closing his door.brbr  
  
Collapsing onto the small space not occupied by his mountain of presents on his bed, Harry propped his head up with his hands and stared at the yellow ceiling in wonder. That was the first time that he had spoke to someone in a week, and the lack of communication had really wore him down. His throat was slightly raspy and his voice sounded different. Not unrecognizable, but different.brbr  
  
Now he had a month left before really talking to a human again. "Meanwhile," he said softly to Hedwig, who was sitting in her open cage by the window, "I'll have to talk to you."  
brbr  
Hedwig hooted softly, as if she understood him. At times, Harry really believed that Hedwig DID understand him, and since she was the only living companion he had for two months, the fact that she understood him was probably the best thing in his Muggle life.brbr  
  
He didn't want to stay with the Dursleys anymore than he wanted to endure Snape's breathing down his back in the dark, cold atmosphere of the dungeons. But Sirius had said in one of his letters that one of his friends was trying to clear his name, and he might be able to take Harry in his new home by the next year.brbr  
  
Harry wearily looked at his watch. Nearly noon … his stomach was growling slightly. As he read the time, his eyes drifted to the small rectangle with the date. It was August 1st … exactly one month before he could embark on the Hogwarts Express and leave the Muggle world behind. One month before he could see his friends… one month before he could practice Quidditch again. And as he thought back to Quidditch, he thought about the Tri-Wizard tournament, which had left the Diggorys a broken family.brbr  
  
iOne month before I have to face reality and Voldemort,/i Harry thought, a part of him turning into lead. Then he shook his head. Whether he wanted it or not, there was going to be danger in the Wizard world this year, and everyone knew it. Like Hagrid said, he was going to have to face whatever that was in store for him.brbr  
  
And as of right now, he was going to have to face the most boring family in the world, the Dursleys, as he descended to eat lunch.brbr  
  
  
___________________________________________brbr  
  
Review ^_^br  
  
Until next time,br  
iAcoustic./i 


End file.
